


Five Times Kili Braided His Brother's Hair

by mm8



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: 5 Times, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Braids, Community: hobbit_kink, Courtship, Feels for Fili Campaign, First Kiss, Incest, M/M, Misunderstandings, Nightmares, Pre-Quest, Sexual Tension, Slash, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-10
Updated: 2013-06-10
Packaged: 2017-12-14 14:09:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/837754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/pseuds/mm8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every morning they do each other's hair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Times Kili Braided His Brother's Hair

**Author's Note:**

> Betaed by [vix_spes](http://archiveofourown.org/users/vix_spes) and [crazycatt71](http://archiveofourown.org/users/crazycatt71).
> 
> Ridiculous amount of thanks to [vix_spes](http://archiveofourown.org/users/vix_spes), [drarryxlover](http://drarryxlover.livejournal.com/profile) and [crazycatt71](http://archiveofourown.org/users/crazycatt71) who helped me bounce around ideas for this fic when I was stuck at one point and didn't know how to continue. 
> 
> This was written for [this prompt](http://hobbit-kink.livejournal.com/5821.html?thread=13857213#t13857213) at the hobbit kink meme on lj.
> 
> Prompt: Every morning, they do each other's hair. Fili brushes out Kili's tangles and Kili braids Fili's hair and beard. One morning, Kili is still half asleep while doing Fili's hair and Fili has to wake him up.
> 
> And in case anyone is interested in this sort of thing, while writing Parts 1-3 I tended to listen to the songs '[Soul Meets Body](http://youtu.be/qG97P3FDHrM)', '[Brothers on a Hotel Bed](http://youtu.be/20u-GmfiqJE)' and '[Summer Skin](http://youtu.be/vR_VeG1XW_4)' all by the band Death Cab for Cutie. During Parts 4 & 5 I heavily listened to '[Undone](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JaiCQ9KiHZM&feature=share&list=PLB2AE4DD40505DDBD)', '[No One Gets Left Behind](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=klI_aAW53JY&feature=share&list=PLB2AE4DD40505DDBD)' and '[War is the Answer](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WcEPdTy7_uE&feature=share&list=PLB2AE4DD40505DDBD)' all by Five Finger Death Punch.

_One_

Fili is having the most wonderful of dreams; he's by Uncle's side on one of his adventures, fighting Orcs and slaying Goblins. Uncle looks at him with pride in his eyes, hoisting him up onto his shoulders and proclaiming to the crowd—

"Fili! Fili, wake up!"

He groans. The prince knows who's lying across his lap and batting at his face. But Fili loves his brother anyway.

Fili cracks one eye open and immediately shuts it again when his sight is accosted by the bright sun. Mother must have come in and opened the curtains earlier.

"Wait, wait!" Kili urges and shifts a little on top of Fili's body. "Open!"

When Fili opens his eyes once more, his little brother is shielding the harsh sun's view from his face, his brown hair falling as a curtain around Fili's face. Kili is smiling, his face bright, brighter than the sun itself, he thinks. Kili leans forward and smacks their foreheads together.

"Ow, _Kili_ ," Fili laughs and begins to mercilessly tickle his brother in pseudo revenge. They giggle as they fall off the bed; the sheets and other bedclothes tumbling to the floor along with them. The brothers roll on the floor, at one point one of them must have knocked over his training swords because they fell on top of Kili's head… not that his brother is at all fazed. Finally, lying together side-by-side they try to catch their breath. In the back of his mind Fili thinks that it is a miracle that their mother has not barged in on them due to the noise they must have caused.

"Fee," Kili's voice is soft but eager. "Can I braid your hair? Mother showed me one yesterday and I want to braid it in your hair. Can I? Please?"

Fili looks at his brother in astonishment. He's honored, really, but more so surprised. However, both he and Kili are too young to wear any notable braids yet; they haven't gone through any rites of adulthood or fought in battles. What braid could mother have possibly taught Kili that he would be able to use?

Fili observes his younger brother. Kili's hair, although shorter than his own, is wild and untamed. Usually in the mornings, before Fili would go off to train with Mister Dwalin, he noticed that mother would fuss over Kili's hair calling it a 'bird's nest' and brushing it out until it no longer had tangles or knots. 

Fili smiles. If his brother is going to give him a gift, he wants to give one in return.

"Yes, Kee. You can braid my hair. But—" he stops his brother from practically assaulting his own locks. "I want to do what mother does in the mornings."

Kili crinkles his nose and tilts his head to the side. "Make breakfast? I bet you’d burn the eggs!"

Fili laughs. "No, silly. I want to get the tangles out of that mess you call hair."

Kili recoils a little, defensively. It pains Fili to see his sibling back away from him. "But _Fee_ ," Kili whines. "It _hurts_. Mother tugs and pulls and whenever I tell her that she's being too rough she says that I'm being a baby." Kili frowns. "I don't like it."

Fili brushes his brother's dark hair out of his eyes. "I'll make sure it doesn’t hurt. Trust me?"

Kili stares back at him with his large brown eyes and nods firmly. "Always."

They situate themselves in a way so that Kili is able to start a braid on his left side while Fili begins to stroke his fingers through Kili's hair to get some of the smaller knots out. They stay silent for the most part, content in each other's presence not to say a word. Kili murmurs an occasional 'ow' or hisses as Fili tugs on a difficult mass of hair, but Fili quickly apologizes and soothes his brother's uneasiness.

It takes the better part of an hour but finally all the knots are out of Kili's hair, it still looks a bit unmanageable but it's so much better than before. His brother finished the braid long ago and tied it off with a random leather strap he found on the floor. Afterwards, Kili had rested against Fili's thigh until his brother was finished his work. He had almost fallen asleep to his brother's gentle motions and the soft hum from Fili's chest of a Dwarven lullaby their mother often sang to them.

Fili takes the time to examine the braid that his little has put in his hair. It's not expertly done of course. It's a little sloppy but it's been braided with love. His brother took the time to learn this for him. And that is all that matters to him.

"Kee?" Fili asks as he brushes Kili's hair absentmindedly. "What's it mean?"

"Hm?" His brother yawns and stretches. "Oh, the braid. It means _nadad_."

Fili stills. _Nadad_ , Brother. An honorable braid, indeed. He smiles. "Thank you, brother. I will wear it with pride."

_Two_

They've shared a bedroom for nearly as long as Fili can remember. When Kili was a babe and would start to fidget and cry, Fili would dart out of his bed in an instant and peer over the cot, and make silly faces or play a game of peek-a-boo. Kili would almost always begin to calm down and chortle. The few nights when that didn't work, Fili would pick up his brother and hold him like his mother had shown and rock him to sleep, softly singing any tune that'd come up in his head to soothe the baby.

But now that Fili is at the cusp of starting the first stage of his rites of adulthood, Mother has decided that he should have his own room. Both he and Kili had argued and pleaded for them to stay in the same bedroom. Fili was too used to sharing and Kili sometimes had nightmares. Yet when Uncle came visiting one evening and found the three of them arguing he settled the situation. Fili would get a new room. End of discussion.

In truth, Kili gets the new room since the room they shared is the bigger of the two. His brother is moved into the unbearably small guest room down the hall that until tonight has always been used as a closet. Their (Fili is refusing to call it his) bedroom is wrong without his little brother. It's empty and cold. He keeps glancing to the other side of the room to where Kili's bed once occupied. Now Kili's bed is gone and all that's left is the dust that was underneath it…

Fili lies awake in his lonely bed for hours, being tortured by his thoughts. He wonders how Kili is, if he is sleeping okay. Kili is still plagued with nightmares occasionally (what they are about Kili has never confided), and Fili is always there to soothe him and lull his brother back to sleep. Kili would crawl into his bed and they'd snuggle. Kili would play with his hair, undoing his braids, readying them so he can braid again in the early morning hours. They'd giggle and tell jokes or stories. 

It was comfort. It was home.

Fili tenses and tightens his fists as he hears the squeak of the bedroom door opening. He bolts upright and makes to grab his new sword beside his bed. A small shadow steps across the threshold.

"Fee? Are you awake?"

Fili lets out a breath he didn't know he had been holding and sets his sword aside. "Kili, what are you doing out of bed?"

"Couldn't sleep. Like you."

Kili steps further into _their_ room, the moonlight catches his face. His brother looks haggard. He seems older than he really is. Fili outstretches his arms and Kili gratefully runs into his arms. They fall into the same familiar position on Fili's soft bed; Kili is curled beside his brother, his legs thrown haphazardly across Fili's and his head tucked under his brother's chin. 

At first, they are silent, reveling in each other's presence. Fili thinks that his little brother has gone to sleep but is proven wrong when as the sun begins to rise, Kili raises his head and asks "Why haven't you gone to sleep?"

"Why haven't you?" Fili fires back.

Kili shrugs. "Something's off."

He nods. Fili knows exactly what his brother means. Kili might be present now, but it is only temporary. They have still have been forced to have separate rooms and tonight when he goes to bed he will feel just as lonely as he did. 

The birds outside begin to sing their morning song as the sun starts to shine over the horizon. Well, it's time for them to begin their ritual. 

Fili turns to his brother to ask him if he'd like to detangle his hair, but finds to his shock that his lips meet Kili's. It's only for a few seconds. In fact he barely registers it. He can’t tell if Kili's mouth is soft or if he tastes of the honey he favors with his morning tea. His eyes are open and stare into Kili's. His brother's brown orbs aren't filled with disgust like he thinks they should be. 

There's curiosity. 

Fili pulls back, but gathers some of his brother's locks in his hands to keep their connection. He breathes unevenly as if he had just run from one end of Ered Luin to the other and back. Kili moves forward and gently presses their foreheads together. When Fili can’t help but gasp, Kili retracts, his eyes confused. Slowly, Fili begins to untangle the knots in his brother’s unruly hair. With hands shaking, Kili starts to part Fili's own blond strands and weave them into plaits. They're silent through their routine. And when they are finished the brothers lay side-by-side on the small bed, clutching each other's hands, desperate not to let go.

_Three_

It's still hot and humid in his bedroom when Fili awakens. Summer has truly set in and it is a cruel mistress at times. He groans as he tosses the tangled sheets about his ankles. The young dwarf went to bed last night without any clothes on yet his skin still shines with sweat. Fili groans and stretches, his toes touching the edge of the bed.

He whips his head around when hears a faint scraping sound coming from the other side of his bedroom. His blue eyes widen as he stares at his younger brother. Kili's sitting in the corner, his legs are crossed with a small piece of wood in one hand and his carving knife in the other, pile of wood chips lie about his ankles and feet but he doesn't seem to care. 

Fili then registers that's he’s alone with his brother and that he's completely nude. He blushes wildly and gathers the sheets to at least cover up his member. 

The rustle of fabric is what causes Kili to look up. His smile stretches across his open face. Kili has grown over the past year, filling out nicely and losing some of his baby fat. His shoulders are broader and he’s already the same height as Fili. It's obvious to anyone that he will be handsome when he reaches his rites of adulthood in a few years' time. 

"Morning, brother." Kili greets cheerfully and continues to whittle. 

Fili simply stares at him, mouth hanging open like a fool. "Kee, what are you doing?"

"Hm?" Kili gazes back up at him with a questioning expression. "Whittling. Can't you see, silly?"

Fili wraps the sheet fully around his waist, tying a lose knot. He stands up cautiously on shaky legs; the long sheet hanging low on his hips. He crosses over to the other side to the room and sits in front of Kili, mimicking his brother's slouched posture. "What are you doing in my bedroom, brother? Aren't you supposed to be at the smithy with Mister Dwalin? He'll have your hide if you're late," he pauses and smiles. " _Again_."

"Mister Dwalin will understand." Kili sets down his carving knife and woodwork and gestures for Fili to come closer. "Let me plait your mustache."

Kili's fingers move quickly from years of practice. There's an edge of concentration on his brother's face that Fili only sees when Kili practices his archery. In a few moments, he's finished and demands that Fili closes his eyes before he ties it off.

"Why?" the blond inquires.

Kili huffs, "Just shut up and listen to your wise brother."

Fili can't help but to laugh at that and Kili punches his arm in retaliation. He shuts his eyes anyway, and he hears Kili utter silent curses as he struggles to affix a bead to Fili's mustache, and a small exhale of relief when it is finally in place and he starts on the other side of his brother's mustache. Fili in turn, relaxes. His shoulders release their tension and Fili focuses on the feeling of his brother's fingers weaving themselves through his blonde hair. 

"Is that a new piece?" Fili asks.

He feels his brother stiffen, his braid work halts. "What?"

Fili does his best to nod, since Kili is holding onto his mustache, to where he remembers his brother put down his carving. "I thought you were working on a spoon for Mother?" The piece that has been set aside is only a quarter of the way finished and looks more like an animal, perhaps it will be a toy for a child.

Kili only pauses briefly before continuing braiding. "I started on that one last night. Just a bit of fun, you know?"

"Did you get any sleep?"

"No," his brother admits quietly.

Fili lets out a frustrated sigh and presses his lips together before speaking. "Kili, if you don't—"

"I know, I know," Kili interrupts. He replies mockingly, "If I don't sleep, I'm liable to end up walking in my sleep again like I did last spring. Yes, I know. _Mahal_ , Fee, you want to sound just like Mother?" 

Even though he's temporarily without his vision Fili is still able to punch his brother and have his aim be true. Kili whines and complains about the pain but doesn't retaliate. 

In fact, after a moment, the younger dwarf hums with satisfaction as he clasps the bead onto the end of the second braid. "All done. You can open your eyes now."

It takes a moment for Fili to readjust to the light. He sees his brother's nervous expression, eagerly awaiting his approval. He glances down at the braids, taking them between his thumb and forefinger. They're the neatest braids Kili has ever done; they're perfect and straight. Kili has come a long from the sloppy mess he used to plait as a child. Fili's eyes roam down the braid and that's when he sees it.

" _Nadad_ ," Fili gasps, twisting one of the decorative beads between his fingers. "These are the _royal_ beads. They're—"

"—Only for those next in line in the House of Durin." Kili says in a sing-song voice and pulls a face. "I know, Uncle told me. It wasn't like I _didn't_ know since he wears a pair almost like them." 

Fili tries to interject, "But—"

"Uncle gave them to me after dinner last night." Kili smiles to himself, then places his hand on Fili's bare shoulder and squeezes, rubbing his thumb against Fili's skin. "Uncle is to announce that you are is heir today. It's only proper." 

_The royal bead is only supposed to be braided in by the head of the Durin line… or by the heir's One._. Fili takes a deep breath that rattles deep within his chest. He wonders if Kili knows. He wonders what Uncle knows.

Another squeeze to the shoulder jerks Fili back to the present. His brother's face is calm and observant. It's only a reminder to Fili just how much his brother is changing, growing up to be a proper Dwarf.

A smile flickers across Kili's face. He leans forward and plants a chaste kiss on Fili's warm lips, careful not to linger for long. "Do my hair," he demands and scoots to change his position so his back is facing Fili, his brown hair tumbling down below his shoulders. 

_And perhaps nothing ever really changes,_ Fili thinks as his hands automatically brush through his younger brother's thick dark hair, his fingers accustom to the action they've done thousands of times

_Four_

Mother's laugh is lyrical, " _What_ did he say?"

"Dwalin informed me that a family of _toymakers_ wish to join us on our quest." Uncle gives out a quiet chuckle of his own before continuing. "I'm not sure what use they will be to us but—"

Fili tries to pay attention to what his mother and Uncle are discussing. It is important after all. He's been begging for weeks to go on the adventure his Uncle is planning to take back their homeland. He's of age and is Uncle's heir; it should be his rightful place to be by his Uncle's side on this journey. 

Instead, Fili is awkwardly playing with his food and glancing at his younger brother. Kili has been glaring at him from across the table ever since everyone sat down. In fact, Fili ponders, his brother has been in a foul mood ever since Kili passed his rites of adulthood last week. He keeps declining Fili's invitation to go to the training grounds, favoring to head off to the smithy or stay walled up in his room for hours. Kili has been snapping at anyone who tries to speak to him. 

It is disconcerting. His brother has always been ridiculously happy and cheerful, a smile constantly plastered on his face. The recent turn of events has even Fili in bad moods.

He tries to think of why Kili is acting so unlike himself. But nothing comes to mind. Fili was beyond happy when he'd passed his own rites. He was stressed of course since Uncle had named him heir but Kili didn't have to deal with any of that. Could that be reason behind Kili's moods? That he'd never be able to be King? Fili shook his head. That isn't it. Kili has always been supportive of his older brother, never saying a word against his honor. In fact he's received a few bruises in the past from defending Fili, much to their Mother's dismay. 

They've spent some time apart recently but it wasn't on purpose. His brother had been passing the tests for the rites. It is a time consuming process. Meanwhile, Fili had been at work at the forge, or taking lessons from Balin or Dwalin. _If_ he's had some spare time at night, he's gone down to the pub and met with a few friends for drinks. Kili has come along occasionally as well and fit in well with the group. 

Over the course of the last few weeks, they had abandoned their morning ritual of doing each other's hair. Kil's hair looks like utter shit. Fili's surprised that his Mother hasn't got a hold of Kili and sat him down in front of her knees and untangled all of his knots as she did when Kili was a boy. 

Fili misses his brother's touch. He absent-mindedly strokes the braids in his hair. He's had to do them himself and they never look as good as the ones Kili weaves. The other night at the pub, one of his friends, Gyda, laughed so hard that she spit up her ale. She thought that his plaits had been braided by a child, not the heir to the line of Durin. She'd offered to fix them, even touching the plaits for a second, but Fili pulled back and offered his thanks, but no, and kissed her cheek. It didn't feel right for someone other than his brother to touch his hair. Braiding was intimate. He didn't want to share the act with anyone else other than his younger brother.

Fili is unaware that he's been staring at his brother until he receives sound _thump_ on his head.

"Ow!" he responds automatically, rubbing the sore spot. He looks up to find Uncle at his side and Mother at Kili's. Uncle is glowering down at him, his gaze heated. It makes Fili shiver.

"Neither of you have touched your food," Mother complains. "Both of you are going to sit here until you eat every last bite."

"But Mother—" Fili and Kili wail in unison. 

" _Every. Last. Bite._ " Mother enunciates. Her gaze meets Uncle's briefly before they both turn for the kitchen and leave the two brothers be.

Fili is the first to shovel some of the food into his mouth, eager to get back into Uncle's good graces. Kili remains unyielding, his gaze steady. This has to be the most uncomfortable moment spent with his brother in his entire life. Kili looks so angry. His eyes are narrowed and cold. The corner of his mouth keeps twitching. His brother has never looked so menacing before. 

Damnit, this isn’t right. Fili needs _his_ Kili again.

He craves Kili's infectious smile and dimples that gave Fili a warm feeling in his chest. He wants to hear his brother's ridiculously loud laugh whenever the prince tells a joke. Secret moments they shared. Moments steeped in tension, a feeling known but never spoken between them. They would hold each other all through the night. Whenever they'd walk down the streets holding hands; Kili thumbing the inside of Fili's palm. The quick kisses they'd share during training lessons when one of their teachers had their back turned. 

He doesn't know what happened but this needs to stop. _Now_.

Fili pops the tender piece of roast that remains on his plate into his mouth before clearing his throat to get his younger sibling's attention. Kili seems to shake himself out of his trance, for a brief second, the old Kili is back, his face kind and friendly. Then his brother appears to remember his anger and replaces his mask. 

He stares at Kili for a long while, soaking in his brother's appearance and focusing on his hair. Kili's hair is usually so thick and lovely. Fili loves to run his fingers through the tresses; it soothes him so. But _Mahal_ , his brother has let his hair go over these past few weeks. It's horrid, a large masses of clumps that aren't fit for rats to live in. Fili understands that Kili has been exceptionally busy as of late with the rites but that's no excuse. 

The heir apparent sighs. They need to fix this rift between them and perhaps this can be the way. "Kee," he asks shyly, as if he's a Dwarfling propositioning a girl if she'd like to go for a walk. "Can I untangle your hair? It looks dreadful." Fili can't believe how shaky his voice sounds, even to him. He must sound weak.

Kili flares his nostrils and stands up, his chair screeching across the floor as it is pushed back. "It doesn't matter anymore, does it?" his brother shouts, definitely loud enough for the neighbors to hear. Kili shakes his head despairingly and runs a hand through his unruly hair. His next words are spoken so softly, Fili almost misses them. " _We_ don't matter anymore."

Fili stares gobsmacked as he watches Kili retreat from the table, his shoulders slumped. The prince's mind is blank and his body seems to be on automatic when he rises from his seat, completely knocking it over onto the ground. The sound of the crash startles Kili out of his mood and the young Dwarf turns to face his older brother. Fili glides across the room, crossing it in only a few strides. He grips Kili's shoulders and slams him against the nearest wall, knocking the wind out of his younger brother temporary.

Fili's eyes are full of fire and even though he's the shorter of the two right now he's towering over Kili. "What the hell is wrong with you?" he roars. Kili stares back; his big eyes have grown larger in surprise. Fili growls and slams him against the wall again with so much force that the tapestry Mother created last summer falls to the floor in a heap. "What?!" he shouts. "What is it?!"

"YOU!" 

All Fili can do is blink and try to process this information before his brother pushes him aside and stomps off in the direction of their bedrooms. The prince shakes himself out of the shock and stares after his brother's retreating form. 

It only takes him a second to follow his sibling, but he's a second too late. When Fili reaches the threshold of Kili's bedroom, the door is slammed in his face. He bangs on the wood like a madman and claws on it like a cat. "Kee! Open the door! Kili! _Kili_!" 

He pounds on the door for several more minutes with a deafening silence as his only reply. Eventually, his resolve breaks and tears fall down his cheeks. Gut-wrenching sobs escape his throat. His heart feels like it's been ripped from his chest. Fili's nails lightly claw down the door as his knees buckle from under him and he slides to the floor, resting his head against the door, pressing his ear against the wood. 

"Please open the door, Kee," he begs after he's able to calm himself down enough to talk. " _Please_."

"No," Kili replies sharply from the other side.

Fili lets out a weak laugh and looks up toward the ceiling. "This is the most we've talked in weeks." He palms the door, imaging in his mind's eye that perhaps Kili is doing the same on the other side. "Please, brother. Please let me in." 

"Do you think me a fool?"

"No, no." The blond shakes his head. He isn't sure where this is coming from. "I could never think of you like that."

His brother sobs on the other side of the door. Fili wishes that there wasn't a solid piece of wood separating them so he could gather his brother into his arms, rubbing his back until he calmed down. "Then _why_?"

"Why what?" Fili asks gently. "Speak plainly, brother."

"Did you lead me on all these years? Why did you betray me, Fili?" Kili lightly punches the door near where Fili's head is leaning against. "Did you think I was too young to know when I braided the royal beads into your hair? Too young to know the significance? You're my One, Fili. I knew even then."

Fili flinches. Kili _knew_? He knew and he never said.

"All those times," Kili sobs. "Do our kisses mean so little to you? Every day when I braid your hair?" Kili's fists pounds on the door again. " _I'm_ the only one allowed to touch your hair, Fee. Your One. You've found me, brother. Law dictates that I'm the one to touch and braid your hair. So why? Why did you let that… that _girl_ touch your hair?"

"Why would you ever think--?" Fili clenches fists. Kili thinks he's betrayed him? How? After all this time hasn't proven that he'd do anything for his younger sibling? Did his brother think so little of him? There is also an important question to be asked. " _Who_? Who have I betrayed you with?"

"Your friend! One of your friends at the tavern. I don't know her name; you have so many friends," Kili spits out bitterly. "Brown hair, gigantic nose, small breasts," he specifies. "Remember now, brother? I came to surprise you at the pub that night to tell you I passed my rites. I—" he heaves a sob. "I wanted to officially declare my intentions toward you that night. I was going to give you a courting gift."

The prince can't help but to gasp and his hand flies to cover his mouth. Their Mother often liked to say the human phrase "great minds think alike". Perhaps it was true. Before Kili had sunk into his black mood, Fili himself had been planning on surprising his brother with a courting gift. He felt it only fitting since Kili would be of age, and maybe, just maybe, Kili felt the same way about him and all their touches and glances hadn't been one-sided.

"And what do I find?" His brother continues on. "You sitting at the bar with a girl and she's playing with your braids." Kili laughs pathetically. "It was like a stab to my heart and it hasn't healed since."

A misunderstanding. This whole thing has been a great big misunderstanding. Time wasted. Time that Kili has spent hurt thinking his feelings weren't reciprocated. All over one moment, one second when Gyda brushed Fili's braids because they'd been plaited so horribly. 

One second.

Fili's shoulders begin to shake and he can't help but let out a chuckle. The noise grows louder but the prince doesn't attempt to stifle the sound. He bursts into laughter; it's relief more than anything.

"You mock me?" Kil's voice is full of agony.

"Gyda was admiring my plaiting, brother. Or lack of. I've always been awful at plaiting; I've never gotten mine to look anywhere near as neat as yours. She was offering to fix them. It was innocent; nothing more." He inhales deeply having said all of that in one breath. "I don't think she knew or knows about us, of our intentions toward each other. That I—" Fili smiles to himself and closes his eyes in serenity. "I love you. I love you too."

Fili falls backward as the door swings open unexpectedly, but his brother is there is catch him, wrapping his arms around the blond's body and pulling him close. Fili finds himself tucked under the crook of his brother's chin.

Kili rocks them gently, stroking Fili's long hair. His breath is ragged at best and he's clinging to Fili for dear life. "I thought I lost you," Kili sobs. "I thought I lost you."

"What? Over some silly girl? Never." Fili adjusts their positions and leans up to look at Kili. He caresses his cheek and brushes away his tears. "Never."

Kili moves down and catches Fili's lips, their mouth slotting together perfectly. It isn't their first kiss, but it's so different from any they've had before. This is needy, wet, and fiery. Flil climbs into his brother's lap and tangles his hands into Kili's hair as the kiss deepens. He has never felt like this before, never this hot, this wanted. 

They end up on the floor, Kili on his back and Fili straddling him but never breaking the kiss.

All Fili can think is his brother, his _nadad_ , his _One_ ; finally, finally.

* * *

Since the move to separate bedrooms years ago, Fili has rarely spent a night in Kili's room, most likely because his brother always beats him to the punch and climbs into his bed first. When the prince wakes up in his younger brother's room, it takes him a moment or two to remember what exactly brought him into Kili's bed. Of course when he does recall, Fili smiles contently and snuggles further into the pillows, the scent of his brother clinging to the fabric. 

It shouldn't surprise him that hands are weaving themselves through his long locks, undoing the work Fili has done. But after weeks of having to do his own braids, it is refreshing to have Kili back in charge. He can't help but giggle a little.

"Good morning, sleepy head."

Fili shifts in the small bed, pressing his back against Kili's front and leaning his head backward and meeting his brother for a quick kiss. It's nice.

"I must apologize to Gyda," Kili says. His fingers haven't stopped their motions this entire time. "Your braiding is practically offensive."

The blond laughs uproariously and playfully punches his brother. Kili in turn, starts to tickle Fili's sides and earns more giggles from the older sibling. Fili 'fights' back and tickles Kili's sensitive spots as well and soon they are on the floor, tangled in sheets, unable to control their fits of laughter.

"Oh, _Mahal_ ," Fili cries. "We haven't done that since we were kids."

Kili beamed, his dimples showing and his eyes were bright. "I remember. That's when we started this thing with our hair. Which reminds me." 

Kili stands up and retrieves something from his dresser before sitting cross-legged in front of Fili. His hands are shaking. "Fili, son of Vili, would you do me the honor of accepting this courtship token?"

The prince bites his lower lips as he grasps hold of the gift. He slowly unwraps the paper, probably to his brother's annoyance. But it's completely worth it.

The leather hair strap is handmade, intricately weaved. Fili recognizes the familiar pattern immediately. The style is his brother’s but the meaning of the braid is _âzyungâl_ , lover. The prince can’t help but smile. He cups Kili’s face and kisses him gently, softly. 

"Great minds think alike." Fili whispers. He pulls a similarly wrapped gift from his pocket. He’s kept it there for the past week just in case, a hope. Gingerly, he passes his courting gift over. "Kili, son of Vili, would you do me the honor of accepting this courtship token?" he recites.

Unlike his older brother, Kili rips apart the paper with haste and without ceremony. He grins madly when he finally sees the silver hair clasp and rubs it between his fingers. "Did you make this?"

"Wouldn't be a proper courting gift if I didn't," Fili replies. "What did you think I was doing all day at the smithy while you were working on passing your rites?"

Kili inches his way closer to his brother and grabs the leather hair tie from Fili. "Let me braid your hair," he says with a smile. "I want everyone to know that you're mine."

Fili clasps his hands over Kili's, taking his courting token as well. "As long as you allow me to do the same."

* * *

It takes them two hours when all is said and done. Kili's hair is straight and smells sweet with oils. There's a single braid, _âzyungâl_ , that he wears like a crown that the silver clasp holds tight. Fili's golden mane is as intricate as ever. There are many plaits now for different accomplishments in swordsmanship and forging. Kili has even put in the childish braid for _nadad_ and the new one for _âzyungâl_. The plaits are at various heights and lengths all over his head. It's a work of art; Kili's finest work yet. 

When they finally make their appearance to the world, the princes are holdings hands and heads held up high, daring anyone to come between them.

What neither of them expects is for their Uncle to be sitting calmly at the table, smoking his pipe and blowing rings as if he's been waiting for their arrival. Uncle Thorin gestures with his pipe for them to sit at the chairs across from him. Silently, they do without a moment's hesitation or a glance at one another. 

"I see that you two have worked out your problem." Uncle says. A heavy silence falls as the king observes his nephews; how their sitting so close that their hips touch, that their fingers are laced together. "Quite a show you two put on in the hallway."

Fili loses his stoic composure and splutters. He glances sideways to Kili who's gone scarlet. 

"I approve of the match," Uncle continues as if his words before had no effect. "I see that you have already exchanged the first courting gift. As you both know, in six months' time you'll exchange the next gift." Uncle extinguishes his pipe as he stands, and politely Fili and Kili stand as well. Uncle Thorin nods to them both as he leaves but pauses at the threshold. "As you are courting, you need a chaperone with you at all times. Since I've approved the match, tradition deems that it should be me. And since I _am_ going on a quest for _Mahal_ knows how long…" Uncle turns to them and smiles. "Welcome to the company, nephews."

The brothers can't help but jump and cheer. Kili does a cartwheel and Fili does a split in the air. Uncle Thorin rolls his eyes at the display. "Oh and boys," he shouts to get their attention. "If either of you hurt each other," his voice becomes impossibly deeper and more menacing. "I'll cut your balls off." Uncle beams cheerfully and exits.

_Five_

One night Fili volunteers to take the first watch, Kili the second, Ori the third, and so on. Fili's watch is completely uneventful. Nothing happens besides watching the sun set, listening to another one of Bofur's tall tales and being amused as one by one the company stave off sleep and fail.

After his two hours are up he returns to camp and is greeted by Kili.

"Good night, Fee," Kili whispers softly so as not to wake the rest of the group. He draws his brother in close and kisses him. 

They press their foreheads together and Fili tangles his fist in Kili's dark hair. This journey has already proven to be interesting for the pair. There are barely any moments for privacy, certainly none appropriate for a couple courting. Dangers have already surrounded them with an inexperienced Hobbit and Trolls who'd love nothing more than to roast them for supper. 

"Be safe," Fili answers. He presses a kiss to his One's forehead before squeezing his shoulder and retreating to his bedroll for his much needed rest.

It seems as though the Hobbit has camped down beside himself and Kili tonight. Not that Fili minds at all. He's growing to like Bilbo. The Halfling is not versed in Dwarven things like forging or sword fighting but he does have wits about him. Without Bilbo they would not have escaped the clutches of the Trolls or have retrieved their stolen ponies. Kili especially likes Bilbo; he loves to make him laugh.

Just as Fili is settling in, someone at his side makes a throaty coughing sound. "Ahem, erm, Master Dwarf? May I have a word?"

Fili cracks an eye to see that Bilbo is on his side, resting on his elbow, gaze directed towards him quizzically. "Yes, Mister Boggins?" He's adapted his brother's name for the Hobbit. It makes the prince chuckle inwardly to see Bilbo flinch slightly at the mispronunciation of his name.

"You and your brother? Are you two?" Bilbo lets the question hang.

"If you are asking, Master Hobbit, if Kili and I are lovers, than yes we are."

Bilbo bites his lower lip and nods slowly, taking in the new information. 

"Is this a problem, Master Hobbit?" Fili asks defiantly, tightening his fists underneath his bedroll. 

"No, no!" Bilbo waves his hands. "No, not at all! It-it's just a bit to take in. That's all. I'm glad that you two have each other. It must be nice. Not to be alone." Bilbo shakes his head and tuts to himself. "H-how did it happen? Not to be rude! You don't have to answer if it's terribly impolite!"

Fili unclenches his fists and exhales. He gives their burglar a reassuring smile. "No, it's quite alright. Kili and I are courting to be married. One day, I'll take him to be my consort. He's my One." A thought strikes the prince. "Do Hobbits have Ones?"

"What are Ones exactly?"

Fili frowns. "They're like soul mates. We Dwarves love only once in our lifetime and we love with all of our heart. Do Hobbits have anything like that?"

Bilbo tilts his head to the side and ponders. "No, not really. But then again, I was always peculiar." He yawns and waves his hand. "Good night, Master Dwarf."

The prince replies with his own good nights, his eyebrow raised, pondering over what exactly their Hobbit meant.

* * *

Fili awakens to the sound of giggles and to the squawk of an embarrassed Hobbit. His eyes flip open and he's disillusioned to see that Bilbo and Uncle are standing over him. He can see the rest of the company in the distance as well, trying to stifle their laughter. 

That's when the prince registers it. Fingers weaving themselves into his hair. Fili takes a deep breath and growls. "Oh _Mahal_."

"He's asleep," Uncle informs, his face is stern and completely not amused. "He's braiding your hair in his sleep. Has Kili been getting enough rest?" He asks. "Unless I wasn't told, this hasn't happened since that spring. And Kili didn't braid your hair while sleepwalking then."

Fili would love to move. He would love to sit up and stretch his stiff joints and maybe even go behind some tree to release his full bladder. But he can't. His brother is currently lying on half of his body, drooling on his shoulder and plaiting his hair while sleepwalking. This is not how Fili, heir apparent to Thorin Oakenshield, wanted to wake up _any_ morning.

"We-we've tried to wake him." Bilbo interjects. "We shouted. We pinched him. Master Dwalin kicked rather hard."

Fili shoots a glare over at his weapons instructor, who shrugs. "Aye. Didn't even make a peep. I'm a wee bit offended."

"I'm surprised that _you_ haven't woken until now, nephew." Uncle Thorin comments. "That doesn't matter. Bombur will be serving breakfast in five minutes. If he isn't up and neither of you are ready, you won't get food and your portions will go to our burglar." Uncle ignores Bilbo's protests. "Clear?"

The prince nods as best he can with Kili still braiding. "Understood."

The company turns away and continues their various tasks. Bilbo and Uncle sit on a nearby log in a heated debate. 

Fili twists uncomfortably to face Kili. Now his brother's hand is under him, twitching. Fili strokes his brother's cheek, his thumb runs along the stubble of his jaw. He notices the bags under Kili's eyes and wonders if after his watch last night if he did sleep. 

Fili can't help but to smile smugly. The others can yell, or pinch or kick his brother all they want (he'll have to get back at Mister Dwalin later for that). But he can do something they can't. He leans forward and presses a kiss against his One's lips.

The effect is somehow instantaneous. The hand on the ground curls and cups Fili's ear. Kili wraps his other arm around his brother's shoulders, and pulls them closer together. Kili opens his mouth and they let their tongues dance, losing themselves in the moment.

Wolf whistles and cheers from the company break them apart. Uncle glowers at the pair but says nothing and continues his conversation with Bilbo.

Kili yawns and sits up, wiping the line of drool from himself. He gives his brother a questioning look. "Fee?"

"You were braiding my hair. _In your sleep._ "

"Oh," Kili responses, scratching the back of his head. "Sorry about that."

The brothers are quiet as they accept their bowls of stew from Bofur and begin to eat. The various talks from the rest of the company and the natural noises of the outdoors fill the sound of silence between them. 

"So," Fili starts. "You didn't sleep last night."

"No," Kili doesn't deny it.

The blond sighs and rakes a hand through his hair. "Have you been sleeping well at all lately?"

Kili shrugs. "Not especially."

Fili sets his bowl aside even though he's only half-way through with it and clasps his brother's thigh. "Why didn't you tell me, _nadad_? You can tell me anything."

Kili bites his lips and looks to the sky, his eyes seem watery. "You know," he turns away. "Remember when we were kids and I'd get nightmares and I'd always crawl into your bed because I was so scared?"

The prince nods and waits for his brother to continue.

"They never stopped. The dreams. They never did. I just," he takes a deep breath. "I didn't want you to think I was a baby crying over the same nightmare."

Fili's taken aback. "The same? You've been having the same dream for decades and have told no one?"

Kili nods. "It won't go away." Tears flow from his eyes and he quickly wipes them away.

Fili pulls him close, so his head is resting in his lap. He begins to brush his hair, soothingly. "Tell me, _âzyungâl_."

"I always end up alone," Kili confesses. "That part remains a constant. Sometimes… sometimes everyone just leaves. Just gets up one day and moves away. And I wake up to find myself alone. Other times everyone is there but no one can hear me or see me or understand a word a say. The dreams I fear the most though," he sobs. "Are the ones where you die. You die and I watch you die. And I'm _so alone_ , Fee. I keep running to try and find you because it can't be true, you can't be dead. But I run and I run in circles and it's useless and never-ending. And it happened again last night and I couldn't go back to sleep and have it happen again." Kili is crying openly now without any shame. "Fee… Fili…"

The prince rubs circles on Kili's back and leans down to kiss his hairline. He's grateful that the members of the company have the decency to ignore them during this private moment. He makes a mental note that if he can he will return the favor to them all someday. 

"I love you, Kee. I'm glad you finally told me. Whenever you have the nightmare again, you just wake me, okay? Just wake me because I'll _always_ be there. I could never leave your side."

Kili shifts his position and gazes up at his brother. The young Dwarf places his hand over his brother's heart, and Fili lays his hand over Kili's and squeezes.

"Alright, everyone listen! We move on in ten minutes!"

Fili leans down and meets Kili with a quick kiss before they both get up and hurry to gobble down the rest of the stew and start packing.

" _We'll be fine_ ," Fili reflects as he glances at his brother. " _We'll be fine_."

**Author's Note:**

> Khuzdul Used:  
> Mahal-God, Maker  
> Nadad-Brother  
> âzyungâl-Lover


End file.
